


Frankly, My Dear, You Make Me Give a Damn

by cablesscutie



Series: MCU Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic stucky, grumpy bucky, museum nerd Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the "give me the first line of dialogue" fic meme, given the prompt "butts."<br/>Or,<br/>Bucky doesn't appreciate fine art the same way Steve does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankly, My Dear, You Make Me Give a Damn

"Butts," Bucky states flatly, eyes flicking around the exhibit hall, glancing at the marble statues and millenea-old pottery. Steve turns to give him a withering stare. He gets that art isn’t really Bucky’s thing - he’s never really been interested in anything other than whay Steve draws - but he’s been like this all day. He said that abstract art looked "like a four-year-old did it," and modern art was "some real nice squares. I like how red that one on the left is. And perpendicular lines are my favorite kind of line." In the Renaisannce room, Bucky had made a face and said that it reminded him too much of being dragged out of bed early on the weekends to go to church when they were kids.

"C’mon Buck. You said it was okay if we spent the day here, can’t you at least try to enjoy yourself?" Steve asks.

"I am enjoying myself," Bucky protests.

"You’ve complained about everything we’ve looked at." Steve lets out a breath and tries to will some of the frustration to leave with it. He takes a half step closer to Bucky, letting their arms brush, and speaks softer. "If you didn’t want to do this, you could’ve said so. It’s New York, I can go to a museum any time I want. These days are supposed to be fun for both of us.”

"Well, maybe I’d have more fun if I knew something about this stuff." He bumps into Steve’s side, shooting him a grin that holds echoes of old dance halls and jazz clubs. "Explain it to me, Stevie. Why should I care about this?" he gestures to an amphora in a glass case beside them. "That’s what you do best, isn’t it?"

"Bore you half to death?" Bucky rolls his eyes and finally pulls his right hand out of his sweatshirt pocket to reach for Steve’s hand.

"No, ya punk. I meant making me give a damn."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated! If you have any thoughts you would like to share (any at all, seriously) just post a comment- I'd love to hear from you. Or, you can come join me on tumblr as fire-lord-mai!


End file.
